In Da Club
by pretty-moon-princess
Summary: Ruki is now 16 and Ryo is still anoying her wanna find out how it ends? you'll have to read plz R+R


The tamers are all 15 and 16 in this fic, its mostly ryuki and a little jurato!  
  
Ruki Nonaka walked down the street leading away from her school, as she walked she slightly bobbed her head listening to her headphones when suddenly someone hands appeared over her eyes "guess who? Pumpkin" said a voice from behind "Akiyama get your and off me and don't call me that or do you wish to experience an early death" said Ruki boiling with anger "tsss your on fire wildcat" said Ryo making a sizzling sound "if you don't leave me alone you'll be the one on fire" said Ruki angrily.  
  
"Wow something I thought I'd never see, Ruki in a short pleated skirt" said Ryo "don't get used to it I only wear it coz I have to" said Ruki trying get rid of Ryo "so what ya doing for the weekend Wildcat?" asked Ryo "why should I tell you, you ganna come stalk me?" asked Ruki sarcastically "hmm sound tempting but no" said Ryo "hit the road Akiyama I've gotta boot it, I'm late" said Ruki running off "bye wildcat" yelled Ryo.  
  
Ruki ran to the café where she was to meet her best friend Juri "hey Juri sorry I'm late SOME ONE wouldn't leave me alone" said Ruki "you mean the ruggedly hansom, super cool digimon tamer Ryo Akiyama" said Juri putting on a prissy voice "hey what about me" said a voice from behind "I thought I was the only man in your life" said Takato sitting down "but hey thanks for the introduction Juri" said Ryo sitting down beside Ruki who was glaring at him "I missed you pumpkin" said Ryo smiling goofily. "I'm not even ganna dignify that with an answer" said Ruki. Suddenly a gang of guys walked into the café and walked past their table until one stopped "hey Ruki wassup?" asked one of the guys "nuthin much, you?" asked Ruki "nuthin, see ya round Ruki-babe" said the guys as him and his friends left.  
  
"Who was that Ruki?" asked Juri "oh him? He's my mum's new boyfriends son, he's helping me with my karate training" said Ruki. Ryo was angrily glaring at the guy as he left the café 'how dare that guy move in on my girls' thought Ryo. "Hey Ruki you wanna sleep over my house tonight?" asked Juri "sure I'll just call my mum" said Ruki pulling out her cell-phone "hey mum, yeh its me, I'm ganna stay over Juri's tonight, ok bye mum bye, love you too" said Ruki getting off her cell and making a disgusted face "well we better go" said Juri kissing Takato on the cheek "bye wildcat don't be a stranger" said Ryo winking at her.  
  
They got to Juri's house and sat in her room talking "Ryo loves you, and you like him why wont you tell him?" asked Juri "1 because I've never been the one to let my shield down first and 2 he hasn't made clear that he actually loves me and I'm not going to get involved if it's anything less" said Ruki letting her cold bitter shield down. "Listen, I think I have a good idea to get our mind off everything, we should go to a club" said Juri "I didn't bring any clubbing gear" said Ruki pulling her hair out of her ponytail "I've got the perfect out fit for you" said Juri 'uh oh here comes trouble' thought Ruki following Juri into her walk in closet "ok Ruki your going to wear this" said Juri pulling out a pair tight black leather pance, a red halter-top with tie-ups at the back "I can't wear that, I'm showing more skin then I would usually show at the beach" said Ruki "oh come Ruki you'll look great" said Juri giving her the puppy-dog eyes 'no please not the eyes, ok Ruki, just don't look ah oh no I can't, great puppy-dog eyes ! Ruki nuthin' thought Ruki looking into Juri's eyes.  
  
Ruki took the outfit and went into the bathroom, she came out wearing the leather pance and red helter top "ok if this is going to work I've gotta make a few changes" said Ruki "I know exactly what to do" said Juri getting her make up and hair crimper out. Juri worked on Ruki's hair and Makeup for hour until it was perfect, Ruki looked at herself in the mirror "there's still something missing" said Ruki. An idea struck Ruki like a bolt of lightning. She pulled her Red thong up over her pance "perfect" said Ruki. Juri came out wearing a short black leather skirt and a white tube top "here's some shoe Ruki" said Juri handing her some black strappy heels. "Ok I think we're ready to go" said Juri "hey Juri if your so tight with Takato why are you going to a club" said Ruki as they showed the bouncers their ID's "he's ganna be here tonight" said Juri "really?" asked Ruki "yeh all the tamers are coming" said Juri "you totally set this up didn't you?" asked Ruki.  
  
"Who lil ol' me?" said Ruki as they started looking for rest of the group "don't fake innocence with me Juri" said Ruki "hey Ruki! Juri" yelled a familiar voice. They walked over to the table where the tamers were sitting "hey Juri" said Takato Kissing her on the cheek as she sat down "hey wildcat you look hot but when don't you" said Ryo as Ruki sat down next to him 'oh my god Ryo looks so hot!' thought Ruki. Ryo was wearing baggy blue jeans, a red t-shirt that said "legendary" in white, globes and his hair spiked. "So Juri coming to dance with me?" asked Ruki "maybe a little later" said Juri the middle of play tonsil hockey with Takato "Henry? Kazu? Kenta you guy's ganna come?" asked Ruki getting up.  
  
"Maybe later" they all said "suit your self" said Ruki "I'll dance with you wildcat" said Ryo "sure you can keep up?" asked Ruki "they call me legendary for nothin" said Ryo getting up and following Ruki to the dance floor. Bump Bump Bump by B2k and P Diddy came on and they started dancing.  
  
We sending this out to all the ladies all over the world  
  
all the ladies all over the world  
  
All my sexy mamas come on  
  
Come on a come on now  
  
As we proceed to give you what you need  
  
You know I like it when your body goes Bump bump bump. Bad Boy, b2k, yo o, talk to em player I like your lil sexy style  
  
I love it when you getting will' (uh, I see you)  
  
Girl in the club wit me  
  
(Come over her let me talk to you for a minute, yeah  
  
I wanna tell you something)  
  
Girl you need to be in magazines  
  
Wit a crown on your head cause you's a ghetto queen  
  
Like bling bling bling (uh come, let me find out)  
  
the way you shaking that sexy (oh)  
  
Body  
  
Shaped like an hour glass (ow)  
  
??  
  
(Yeah, lets do it ya'll)  
  
I wanna get you to myself  
  
I mean me and nobody else  
  
Yo do the things we do  
  
Baby there is something that I need from you  
  
(uh, come on, check it out) Baby turn around,  
  
And let me see that sexy body go  
  
Bump bump bump (yeah)  
  
That is all I want to see,  
  
Baby show me (come on)  
  
Baby turn around,  
  
And let me see that sexy body go (yeah)  
  
Bump bump bump  
  
The way you throwin that thing at me (uh yeah)  
  
I can take it Girl why you teasing me  
  
You gonna have to stop pleasing me (stop teasing me, I want you)  
  
While we're on this floor  
  
You dippin' it roun' and roun'  
  
I love the way you put it down  
  
You makin me scream for more (oh, gimme more, let s go, don't stop come on)  
  
Put your 2way next to mine  
  
Baby hit me anytime  
  
Baby you and me behind close doors (oohh)  
  
Do you want to be my main squeeze  
  
Cop whip, cop shiny things  
  
Girl just come wit me  
  
And go over to the dance floor Baby turn around,  
  
And let me see that sexy body go  
  
Bump bump bump  
  
That is all I want to see,  
  
Baby show me  
  
Baby turn around,  
  
And let me see that sexy body go  
  
Bump bump bump  
  
The way you throwin that thing at me  
  
I can take it (Yeah, its bad boy baby, check this out  
  
they call me Diddy)  
  
Uh dance for nothin mami  
  
Plans for take a  
  
Get on the floor  
  
Set it up more  
  
Shake it mami  
  
Lets ride  
  
Um your Clyde  
  
You can be my bonnie  
  
See you type for me  
  
Mami so right for me  
  
Man she can move it  
  
Love when she dance to the music  
  
She makes me wanna stand like a fool stiff  
  
Her hands are so smooth that  
  
Just a simple touch make me loose it  
  
Girl, that's enough  
  
Stop moving  
  
Bump that  
  
I pump that  
  
Girl bring it to me  
  
Pump that  
  
I want that  
  
Girl sing it wit me like  
  
du du du du duda du du du  
  
du du du du duda du du du  
  
So lets do it again mami  
  
You and a friend mami  
  
Money aint a thing mami  
  
What I gotta spend mami  
  
Put up you hands for me  
  
That's how you dance for me  
  
Shake it like you can hunni  
  
Take it from your man mami Baby turn around,  
  
And let me see that sexy body go (oooo)  
  
Bump bump bump  
  
That is all I want to see,  
  
Baby show me (let me ya)  
  
Baby turn around, (b2k)  
  
And let me see that sexy body go (bad boy)  
  
(They call me Diddy) bump bump bump  
  
The way you throwin that thing at me  
  
I can take it I see you Chris You know I like it when your body go  
  
Bump bump bump Don't stop Lets go, lets go Baby turn around and let me see that body go  
  
Bump bump bump C'mon  
  
Lets go  
  
C'mon  
  
Lets go And another one Its pandemonium baby "You can really dance wildcat," said Ryo "your not so bad your self" said Ruki as they pulled in for a close dance. 'I gotta tell her now or I'll never be able to tell her again' thought Ryo "listen Ruki I gotta tell you something coz if I don't I know I'll regret it and I know you don't feel the same but I-I I love you" said Ryo looking into her eyes "wow for once I didn't see that one coming, but you know what Akiyama I do feel the same have for ages, just didn't know if you were genuine, I love you too" said Ruki smiling "now way" said Ryo smiling happily "so Ruki will you go out with me and be my girlfriend?" asked Ryo "of course" said Ruki as they both lip locked. "No way do you guys see what I see?" said Henry pointing to the dance floor "what?" asked everyone at the table. When they all saw what Henry was talking about they stared and stopped their jaws for they saw Ryo and Ruki two mortal enemies lip locked in a passionate kiss. Ryo and Ruki walked back to the tamers table "hey guys we're ganna bounce we'll catch ya's later aight?" said Ryo "oh by the way Henry, Alice is here and she's looking for you" said Ruki. Ryo and Ruki walked back to Ryo's apartment where Ryo lived alone because his dad was on business trips most of the time. "Can I get you anything?" asked Ryo "water's great thanks" said Ruki. Ryo came back with a glass of water and they sat on the couch talking "so you live alone?" asked Ruki "most of the time I mean my dad is usually on a business trip and my mum died when I was little, but dad takes care of me" said Ryo sadly "wouldn't help if I told you I know how you feel? I mean 4 happy year with both my parents and then my dad just up and left, at one stage I thought it was my fault I guess I still kinda do" said Ruki. "Ruki its not your fault that your dad decided to leave he's just being selfish" said Ryo hugging Ruki close. They talked for hours "you mean you actually ate Digi-berries because a Bakemon told you they were safe to eat" said Ruki laughing loudly "yeh well from then on I didn't trust anyone besides Cyberdramon, well that is until my eyes fell on a hotheaded ice- cold digimon Queen" said Ryo teasingly "hey, at least I wasn't trying to be Mr. Perfect and flirt with me every chance you got" said Ruki "hey I did save your life, Twice!" said Ryo emphasizing the last word "hey Ryo remember when we were on the Digi-arc coming home and you asked me what you got for saving my life twice?" asked Ruki "yeh of course and I'm still waiting mind you" said Ryo teasingly "well I think I' finally ready to repay you" said Ruki. Ruki moved closer to him and took his face in hands and kissed his forehead then both cheek, along his jaw line finally kissing him softly on the lips. They started kissing passionately, Ruki laid back on the couch while Ryo followed. They lay with each other all night just sharing their love for each other. Ruki looked over at the clock its was 1:00, the other would be leaving the club, Ruki turned to Ryo who was sleeping soundly "hey wake up" said Ruki. Ryo continued to sleep "Ruki's going now" said Ruki "I'm up" said Ryo quickly opening his eyes quickly "is that what it take to get you up? Anyway I'm just ganna call Juri and tell her I'm staying here tonight" said Ruki getting up and fetching her cell from her purse "hey Juri yeh its me, sorry I left you, is it ok if I stay with Ryo? Really? What would your parents think? Ok if you say so bye Juri" said Ruki putting her cell away "what was that about?" asked Ryo sitting down beside Ruki and wrapping his arms around her "she's said that Takato was ganna stay at her house tonight" said Ruki "your kidding? Innocent little Juri all night with bashful Takato" said Ryo laughing. "So you wanna go to sleep?" asked Ryo "I think if I said no I'd have horrible bags under my eyes in the morning" said Ruki "you can take my bed and I'll take the couch" said Ryo "you don' have to do that I don't mind sharing besides we're not going to do anything" said Ruki "I know but if you feel uncomfortable, just tell me" said Ryo as they walked into Ryo's bedroom. "Do you have something I could borrow I mean its not very comfortable to sleep in leather pance" said Ruki "ah yeh sure, here you go" said Ryo handing her a big white shirt. "Listen we may be together but I'm not quite ready to bare all so would you mind?" said Ruki blushing "oh right, sorry" said Ryo as he left the room and closed the door behind him. Ruki got dressed and laid on the bed. Ruki soon fell asleep, Ryo walked knocked on the door and when he got no answer opened the door. He saw Ruki sleeping soundly. Ryo change into his boxers and climbed into bed beside Ruki and pulled the cover over them "good night wildcat" whispered Ryo "you too Mr. Perfect" mumbled Ruki.  
  
Aww that was cute and now it is finished, but don't fret the sequel is coming to a fic near you! I hope you like it please R+R and no flames please. 


End file.
